


rendezvous

by thalassashells



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Tentacle Sex, im telling ao3 now. its time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: Yurie visits Ebrietas, for reasons other than scientific progress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT WRITE PORN BUT IM FEELING BOLD AND I HAVE A GREAT FONDNESS FOR EBRIETAS. THANKS FOR VIEWING.

   Yurie visits Ebrietas more often than most.

   She waits til night has fallen over the Upper Cathedral Ward, and sneaks from a window in her room, steps lightly through the gardens to not even alert the emissaries, like this is illicit, like as a Choir member she has no right to visit their benefactor.

   Well, maybe not like this.

   "My Lady Ebrietas," she announces, taking a deep bow. She's never seen her fellows bow, nor does she quite understand what drives her. Ebrietas doesn't respond, not verbally, but something rumbles through the room, under Yurie's skin, through her head. It's pleasant, warm.

   Ebrietas spends most of her time in silence, praying over an empty rock near the corner of her room, her long, tendril-like fingers tangled together. Some arcane power radiates from it, something you can almost taste in the air, but none yet have uncovered its secrets.

   Yurie approaches, gliding one of her hands up Ebrietas's leathery side, letting her fingers dip into every crevice and crack, all lined with the not-quite-water that she waded ankle deep through.  
It's not that she's never feared the Great One living under their feet, with her gaping face that looked like the cosmos hid in it when the light didn't catch the flesh quite right, her oddly human form that twisted in ways it shouldn't but looked nothing but perfect in her complete image--

   Ebrietas almost sings as she's touched, and gently sweeps one massive arm beneath Yurie, lifting her from the water, cradling her like a fragile piece of glass. Her other arm then wraps around as well, creating what was almost a bed, from which Yurie stared up into her face.

   It takes the breath from her, to be handled so delicately by someone with such presence, power so strong Yurie couldn't help but tremble when Ebrietas looses another gentle melody. It's one that sounds too harsh to the ears to be music, too discordant, like a hundred murmurs trying to speak over each other, but in her blood plays a perfect pulse.

   She reaches up to Ebrietas’s massive face hovering just above her, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off, to thread her fingers through those strange slick protrusions lining what could be considered her mouth. Her green eyes do not move, or blink, but Yurie can tell they’re trained on her.

   It's not the first time shes been in this position, and she’s far from shocked when the first tentacle snakes up her body, stealing the blindfold cap from her and letting her dark hair fall loose, however little of it there was, green eyes now meeting earthy brown. She leans up and plants her lips against the leathery flesh at the edge of Ebrietas’s mouth, as softly as if she kissed another human.

   The tentacles – Yurie knows not from where they come, some part of her that she somehow can’t see but is there all the same, all the time – continue to undress her, leaving her trembling and cold in the deep cave, trying at the same time to sink down into her arms and rise up against the tentacles exploring her naked body, trailing lines of faint blue all over her, rendering her iridescent.

   She’s not quite sure how to reciprocate, running her hands up the smooth pearlescent tentacles, leaning her face into the one cupping her cheek. She decides to try something, sticking a tongue out to lick the one on her face, and it trembles against her. Yurie smiles, and continues to bathe it with her tongue, getting the sticky blue all over her tongue and lips, taking it into her mouth.

   The other tentacles Ebrietas has extended over her all begin to grip, coiling tight around her legs and chest and stroking gently at her center. It’s almost painful having it flick lightly back and forth, Yurie’s legs jerking involuntarily as it brushes her clit.

   “Please,” she breathes, just barely audible against the tentacle she only let out of her mouth for a split second, and Ebrietas rumbles in response. She is clear and loud, ringing both in Yurie’s ears and somewhere deep underneath her. Something about her is so human, her desire and her wish to fulfill. Yurie wonders if this was commonplace once, when the Pthumerians and great ones lived in what must have been peace, but her thought is cut short when her legs are gently pulled farther open, and the tentacle slides in.

   She gasps, toes curling, hands scrambling for purchase on Ebrietas’s face as the tentacle fills her completely, and she can almost swear Ebrietas is trembling under her hands as well. Yet another tentacle slides past where it grips her stomach down to slide against her clit, pulling gasps from her lips that she tries to muffle with the tentacle caressing her face, returning to licking and sucking with abandon.

   Yurie’s favorite part, as much as she can think through the haze of tentacles sliding within and without near every piece of her with a fervor she must believe is fueled by some feeling of closeness, is when Ebrietas begins to shimmer. She’s yet to master it, to understand it, the way Ebrietas starts to shine with stars when she’s focused—and it’s far from just a picture. Yurie’s breath catches at the sight, at the feeling, where she’s being pleasured and where she feels like Ebrietas could bring the stars down on her and decides to show her instead.

   The cosmos beyond and under her eyelids and in Ebrietas’s deep, deep face, she finds a shaking climax, every tentacle on her gripping oh so tightly, still thrusting slowly and surely through her high.

   When she finds her way back down, she’s still being held tightly, and Ebrietas feels too warm to leave. Yurie smiles, and pulls herself up just enough to kiss Ebrietas again, between her hard shell, in her softest place. She has the absurd thought that she might have wanted to wipe her lips first, but Ebrietas sings her approval once again, low and deep this time, though still grating to the ears.

   Yurie does not leave, for she does not think Ebrietas wishes her too, as she “blinks” her face slowly, and cradles Yurie up to her chest. She could not feel safer than in those gentle arms, and chooses not to think of what may happen should another Choir member deign to visit. It matters little, anyhow. What could they do?


End file.
